A Fresh Start Maybe?
by pakratlovesya
Summary: Maka Albarn, a bookworm stuck in her hidey-hole, attends the DWMA, a very prestigious academy holding among the richest and most intelligent in Nevada. Silliness ensues as Maka makes her unique friends and her first love, laid-back Soul Eater Evans ! Sorry, first fanfic. I know I'm terrible at summaries, sorry again.


Maka Albarn rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance as her father argued with the DWMA's formidable, dragon-like counselor Yumi Azusa in a one-sided argument that the red headed man was clearly losing. "I'm TELLING YOU that everything in the inter-district transfer document is completely filled out! My darling little angel face baby WILL NOT WAIT any longer to enter this god-forsaken high school!" Spirit raged at the stern black haired woman. "And I'm telling YOU Spirit," Yumi seethed, "That no matter how much you want your daughter to start right now OR, you both have to wait, the transfer can't be completed immediately through our system!" Spirit turned red in complete fury and opened and closed his mouth as he struggled for words. After spluttering incoherently for seconds, seemingly hours, in Maka's perspective, he then roared "YOU BIT-"only to be cut off from the ice queen. "The DWMA has IS the most prestigious academy you will find in Nevada, and finding a place for a new student that recently moved here is a very difficult task, having a document filled out is meaningless, I suggest you take a moment to think with that pea-sized brain before you behave so irrationally." Yumi disdainfully sniffed. She turned her body toward the pig-tailed girl that tried to cover up her amused smiled with her hand. The counselor smiled genuinely, "But you are a diligent and smart young lady, I have no doubt you will make it in. Now, please remove your idiotic father from the building and keep him from any of are female staff." The petite girl radiantly smiled at Yumi and nodded her head in acknowledgment towards the older woman's words. "I'd be happy to oblige Ms. Azusa! Thank you for seeing us!" Maka called, dragging her father through the exiting doors roughly as he yelled out insults. The second both their feet were outside of the office, Maka spun Spirit facing her in a rage that rivaled an angry pit-bull. Quick as lightning she pulled out her current favorite novel, smashing it with brute strength into her father's head, leaving a nice square indent. She pointed her dainty finger accusingly at him and snarled, "OF ALL the times you act like an idiot, which is CONSTANTLY may I remind you, you chose the worst and got into a screaming match with the woman who could jeopardize my chances of entering the school of my dreams! Couldn't you just behave yourself like a grown man? Or is that only when your whores are present?!" Spirit cowered holding his head, sobbing things like "Daddy loves you!", "PAPA WANTS WHAT'S BEST FOR HIS ANGEL!" or the classic, "WHY DO YOU HATE YOUR DADDY MAKAAA!" Maka brushed off her plaid mini-skirt and gave her father a cold glare. "Let's just go before you ruin anything else for me, I'd appreciate if we could leave and avoid another embarrassing scene." Spirit seemed to sober up at that moment and look at his daughter tentatively, mumbling a solemn "ok" to her. They walked in an awkward silence down the cascading stairs and into a glossy black car just a little ways from the last step. Wordlessly, Spirit opened passenger door, hoping to gain something from the courteous act but again received not a single response from his frustrated daughter. He sulked as he slipped into the driver's seat and pulled away from the academy and towards their shared house.

**~Time skip~ AND INTO MAKA'S POV WE GO!**

I sighed grudgingly as I looked out of the car window and cast my eyes upon the streets of the new city I now called home. It left a bitter taste in my mouth, calling this desert a home; it doesn't feel that way at all whatsoever. While I was gazing mindlessly out the window, I caught my reflection in the dusty rearview mirror. I guess I should be thankful for something once in a while. I'm not all that hideous. I take after my Mama and she is the most independent, radiant, and beautiful woman alive. I inherited her sandy blonde hair that once caught sun appears to be weaved gold, and her captive emerald eyes that catches anyone's attention. My creamy skin is nothing to her porcelain though, or her figure. Oops, back on the self-loathing state of mind am I? Well since we're here… I may as well not even wear bras! Geez, is it too much to ask for a girlish figure? An A34 is certainly nothing to brag about, or the teasing that comes with it. As I become increasingly frustrated, my mother's words ring through my head. "It's not the body that's important sweetie, it's the sound soul that dwells within." I felt a little better. I guess I'm glad to be loved for personality than boobs. And you know what? While I'm here might as well talk about my long legs, least that's another of the few physical attributes I have! Okay slow down Maka now you're just sounding conceded. I glowered at families walking the streets, laughing as they remain an unbroken family while mine is as shattered as ever. Okay cool it! Now you're scowling at random children for no good reason. Think positive, positive! My new life will be amazing. I'll be attending school and getting a fresh start, maybe meet new people-well, maybe just read in the library. OH! And how could I forget? This new school has dormitories! Maybe if I apply or do enough favors for the staff, I could escape from Papa's smothering! After all, sharing a place with another student COULDN'T be as bad as being in the vicinity of Papa and his um…partners. That can wait. I can wait for that golden opportunity. I can just picture it now… During my elated dreaming, my annoying dad drove into the vacant garage of our new house and left the car, trying to get on my good side by opening a door. "Thank you." I mumbled bitterly. His reaction was immediate; I swear there was hearts in his eyes. "OH YOU'RE WELCOME ANYTIME!" Papa practically yelled in my ear. I hung my head with my fists balled, trembling with a rage that made tigers look like kittens. The idiot not sensing my distress kept rambling on and on about how absolutely adorable I was or how AMAZING I was until finally I couldn't take anymore and-"MAKA CHOP!" Now a book was embedded in my father's skull. He sobbed, "Why don't you love your Papa MAKAAA!" I cringed in disgust, "You're not my Papa." I replied coldly and left him as a blubbering mess on the floor while I walked to my room with my head held high. Making sure to close the door firmly in case any obsessive father's decided to appear, I flopped unto my bed and relaxed into the soft comfort of it all. "Maybe….Tomorrow will be better…" I mumbled hopefully.


End file.
